


Blood

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vampires, it's pretty light torture for me, script, season 5, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a vampire case, and for Sam it strikes a little too close to home.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my experiment with writing a fic like an episode, and for the record, I've never taken any formal scriptwriting classes, so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes. I've had this written for a while, and I was trying to figure out how to post it so it'd look like it was in the script format. I couldn't make that work, but I just figured I'd post it anyway. Also, I tried my best to make it about the length of an episode, so fitting in everything I wanted to was kind of tricky. But I hope you guys enjoy. So far everyone who's read it has. And yes, I did experiment with a different kind of vampire in this as well. It just got my story across a little better. This fic doesn't really have closure, but I did my best to write something that could neatly be fit into season 5.

FADE IN:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

PUTNAM COUNTY, NEW YORK

The sky is a drab, cloudy gray. Birdsong can be heard.

HAYDEN, 16, long russet hair in a braid, wearing jeans, hiking boots, a sweater, and a worn down jacket, is walking, holding hands with HANNA, 16, short blonde hair, wearing jeans, hiking boots, a blouse, and a jacket.

HANNA  
You know, Hayden, when you said we were going on a date this isn't what I had in mind.

HAYDEN  
(worriedly)  
Do you not like it?

Hanna rounds her, causing them both to stop walking. She grabs her other hand.

HANNA  
I love it. I mean, maybe I could've used the warning so I wouldn't be hiking out here in a blouse, but... thank you. This is really sweet.

Hanna leans forward and the two of them kiss. A twig snaps, and Hayden breaks away from the kiss. Hanna, not really noticing, leans in, her lips still puckered. Hayden places a finger to her lips. Hanna looks surprised.

HAYDEN  
Wait, Hanna, did you hear that?

Hayden removes her finger to let Hanna speak.

HANNA  
Hear what?

HAYDEN  
I think there's someone else out here.

HANNA  
We _are_ on public property. It's probably just another hiker.

HAYDEN  
Yeah, you're right.

They kiss again, and then continue walking. An old racing track can be seen on their right.

From within the trees, someone is watching Hayden and Hanna, and light breathing can be heard.

A figure steps out onto the path in front of them, a woman, looking to be of Chinese descent, MAY, early 20s, and she's wearing jeans, leather boots, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket.

She's definitely not there to hike. Hayden and Hanna stop and gasp upon seeing her blocking their path.

MAY  
You two are just so cute. I could eat you all up.

A man, early 20s, with dark hair and also dressed in jeans and leather, LANDON, shows up quietly behind them.

LANDON  
Not now, May. You know the plan.

Hayden and Hanna jump upon hearing his voice. May sighs and rolls her eyes. She then looks over the two nervous teenage girls, now clutching each other's hands desperately.

MAY  
Fine, Landon. So, which one?

Landon leans into Hayden, running a finger along her cheek. She shudders in fear.

LANDON  
I'd hate to see this one die. She's prettier than her little girlfriend.

Beat. May smiles, and lunges at Hanna, who lets out a scream as she's ripped away from Hayden.

HAYDEN  
Han!

Hanna puts up a fight, but May pins her to the ground. Hayden tries to run to her, but Landon grabs her from behind. She struggles.

LANDON  
(calmly)  
Now, now. I don't want to have to hurt you.

Hanna writhes beneath May, trying to escape.

HAYDEN  
Let me go! Hanna!

HANNA  
Hayden!

The end of her name turns into a scream as May bites Hanna's neck, fangs clearly visible. Now, frightened tears are running down Hayden's face. May sucks the blood from Hanna's neck, and Hanna's struggles weaken. She falls unconscious. May lifts up her head, licking her blood-covered lips.

MAY  
(to Landon)  
Your turn, babe.

May rises and Landon shoves Hayden towards her. She tries to escape, but May grabs her right wrist. The snap of bones are heard and Hayden falls to her knees next to Hanna's unconscious form, letting out a cry of pain. May lifts her to her feet and holds her, making sure that she can see Landon sucking blood from Hanna's neck.

Landon finishes, and licks his lips. Hanna's dead body is pale, completely drained of blood. Landon approaches Hayden.

HAYDEN  
(quietly)  
Why are you doing this?

Landon doesn't answer. He takes a knife from his boot and slashes the palm of his hand with it, wincing slightly. Hayden is distraught and confused.

He brings his hand close to her and she tries to move back.

LANDON  
Come on, sweetie, open your mouth.

Hayden firmly clamps her mouth shut, and May, realizing she's resisting, pinches her nose. Hayden struggles and tries to hold her breath as long as she can, but eventually she opens her mouth. May tilts Hayden's head back. Hayden is gasping for air, but before she can close her mouth again, Landon smiles and places his bleeding hand over her mouth. A muffled scream leaves her, and his blood drips into her mouth. May is still pinching her nose, and Landon keeps his hand where it is.

MAY  
(commanding)  
Swallow.

More screams leave Hayden, and the struggle gets worse. Beat. Eventually she swallows. Landon pulls away, and May releases her, letting her drop to the ground. She's coughing and sobbing, and Landon's blood is on her lips and face. May and Landon disappear back into the trees as Hayden presses her forehead to Hanna's, tears falling onto her face.

CUT TO:

**EXT. ROAD - NIGHT**

TWO DAYS LATER

A 1967 Chevy Impala drives along the road, its engine purring.

CUT TO:

**INT. IMPALA - NIGHT**

DEAN is sitting in the driver's seat, his eyes focused on the road. SAM is sitting beside him, papers in his lap, and he's shining a flashlight on them in order to read.

DEAN  
So run the case by me again?

SAM  
(paraphrasing from the papers)  
Two teenage girls by the names of Hayden Wallace and Hanna Sullivan were out hiking when they were attacked by a man and a woman. According to the police report Hanna was killed, but Hayden escaped, sustaining only one injury. This article here says that Hayden claims the attackers were vampires.

DEAN  
What? That's it? No description? Just vampires?

SAM  
Look, you've been bitching for a case, so I found one.

DEAN  
I'm just a little unsure about this, is all.

SAM  
Oh, so you'd rather be stuck in some motel room worrying about the apocalypse?

DEAN  
I didn't say that, but what if we're chasing a loose end here?

SAM  
Well, let's just wait and see.

DEAN  
But they were attacked during the day, right?

Sam shrugs.

SAM  
Yeah. I mean, sure it's odd for a vampire, but it's the only case I could dig up.

DEAN  
It'd better be a vampire case. I've been itching to cut some heads off.

Sam laughs a little.

SAM  
Don't worry. I think either way you'll end up killing something.

CUT TO:

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

A little pamphlet on a small, round table is shown, and it reads "Countryside Motel". Pan out, showing the room. It's rustic, with wooden paneling on the floors and wall. The two beds in the room have dark plaid bedspreads, and there are also two chairs by the round table, a counter with some cabinets, a sink, and a mini fridge. There is a door with a bathroom branching off of it.

Sam is over at the bed by the far wall, unpacking a bag. In a corner of the room, near a window, there's a jacuzzi set into stone. Dean is crouched by it, trying to figure out how it works.

SAM  
Dean, I still don't get why you had to get us a room with a jacuzzi.

DEAN  
Come on, man, what other chance are we gonna have to get some pampering at a low price?

Sam sighs, looks to Dean, who has his back turned to him, and then he shakes his head, going back to unpacking. Giving up for now, Dean goes to sit down on his own bed. He's quiet, too quiet, and Sam eyes him.

SAM  
Everything okay?

DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM  
You sure?

Dean just shakes his head a little, frowns.

DEAN  
Yeah, I was just thinking.

Sam puts some folded clothes into a small bureau in between the two beds, and then sits down on his own bed, facing Dean.

SAM  
About?

Dean looks away, avoiding eye contact. Beat.

DEAN  
It's stupid. You probably don't want to hear it.

He looks up at Sam who is staring at him intently. Dean sighs.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
I just find it a little ironic that we're hunting vampires.

SAM  
Ironic?

DEAN  
I mean, it's only been a few months since you were basically a vampire yourself, you know, with the whole demon blood thing.

Now it's Sam's turn to look away. He swallows roughly, painful memories going through his head.

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

CUT TO:

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam cuts Ruby's arm with the demon-killing knife. He drinks her blood.

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE MOTEL - NIGHT**

Sam looks around, making sure no one is watching him. Takes out a flask and pours demon blood into his hand. Drinks the blood.

CUT TO:

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam is over a female demon, he takes out the demon-killing knife, cuts her neck, and begins to drink her blood. He turns, even more blood on his face.

CUT TO:

**INT. OLD CHURCH - NIGHT**

As Sam uses his powers to kill Lilith his eyes turn black.

CUT TO:

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE ENDED

SAM  
(bitter)  
Thanks for reminding me.

DEAN  
I didn't mean it like that. It just seems kind of funny to me.

Sam's head snaps up, and there is an intense look in his eyes. He's offended and hurt.

SAM  
Funny? You think it's funny?

DEAN  
Look, Sam-

SAM  
You don't even know what I'm going through! You think just 'cause Ruby's dead that my addiction just disappears? No.

Sam gets up and starts pacing angrily, wiping a hand over his mouth. Dean is startled by his brother's sudden rage. Sam turns to Dean.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Every second is a battle with myself to not go out, hunt down some random demon, and drink them dry. It's not easy getting over this, Dean. I miss the power, I miss the way it made me feel, the taste of it. I miss it so much it hurts, and you're just gonna sit there and say it's funny?

DEAN  
(ashamed)  
I didn't mean it like that.

Sam lets out an unamused laugh.

SAM  
Then what did you mean, huh?

DEAN  
Nothing, just forget about it, okay?

Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

SAM  
You know, I can't believe you sometimes. I thought we were past all this.

Now Dean stands, getting right in Sam's face.

DEAN  
You did, did you? Well tell me something, Sam. How am I supposed to get past it? You hurt me, and you hurt yourself. You even let friggin' Lucifer out of the Cage!

SAM  
Don't you dare put that on me. You had just as much a part in it as I did.

DEAN  
At least I didn't go around drinking demon blood!

Sam lowers his head, a sad smile playing at his lips.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Look, I know it wasn't all your fault, but sometimes it's hard looking at you without thinking about the things you've done.

SAM  
So I guess I'm still a freak then.

Dean turns away from Sam, running a hand over his face.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I get it. Definitely.

DEAN  
(sternly)  
Sam.

SAM  
Comparing me to a vampire is hilarious.

Dean whirls around.

DEAN  
It was stupid of me to say anything. I'm sorry, okay?

SAM  
Whatever.

He goes over to a chair beside the table, grabbing his jacket he'd thrown on it. As he puts it on...

SAM (CONT'D)  
I'm going out.

He heads for the door, and Dean starts going after him.

DEAN  
Sam, wait.

Sam opens the door.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Sam!

Before he can say anything else, Sam slams the door behind him, and he's gone.

CUT TO:

**EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

Sam is walking through the parking lot, his hands in his jacket pockets. A few people are leaving the building nearby. It's a bar. There's a group of three people off to the left who are laughing rather loudly and seem pretty drunk. Sam enters the bar.

CUT TO:

**INT. BAR - NIGHT**

Inside it's not too crowded. given the late hour most people have already headed home. There's a young couple sitting at the back in a corner, and a few lone drinkers, one of which is seated at the counter, a middle-aged man in a navy blue suit with a white shirt, his eyes red-rimmed, RICK. Close-up on the bartender, it's Landon, jeans, white shirt.

Sam takes a seat at the counter, two chairs down from Rick.

LANDON  
What can I get ya?

SAM  
A shot of whiskey, please.

LANDON  
Coming right up.

Rick takes note of what Sam orders, looks at the beer he's drinking, and then comes to a decision.

RICK  
I'll have some whiskey too. This beer's not strong enough.

Landon sets Sam's drink down in front of him, and then prepares Rick the same thing. Sam takes a sip of his whiskey, and winces at the way it burns his throat. Still, he needs a distraction from the emotions his argument with Dean brought up.

LANDON  
(to Rick)  
Consider this on the house, Mr. Sullivan. What you're going through isn't easy.

Rick laughs harshly and then takes a sip of whiskey. Sam perks up at hearing who the other man is, and begins to put two and two together.

RICK  
That's an understatement.

LANDON  
Once again, my condolences.

Landon goes to the far side of the counter and continues his work of drying glasses, trying to hide a smile. Sam gets up and sits down next to Rick, taking his glass of whiskey with him. Rick looks up at him, his blue eyes guarded and sad.

SAM  
I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Did you lose someone recently?

RICK  
(angry)  
What other reason would someone say "my condolences"?

Sam gives him an apologetic look.

SAM  
I was just wondering 'cause I lost someone I cared about not too far back. It's hard.

RICK  
Who'd you lose?

SAM  
Uh, my girlfriend.

RICK  
Is that why you're here for a drink?

Sam looks down at his glass and smiles sadly. Beat.

SAM  
Sort of. My brother's been giving me a hard time lately.

Rick takes a sip of his drink.

RICK  
I know what that's like. My brother hasn't even bothered to call. It's like he doesn't even care that his niece... my daughter...

He stops short, getting choked up. He downs the remaining contents of his glass, and then raises it up.

RICK (CONT'D)  
(to Landon)  
Another, please.

Landon comes over and refills his glass. Sam takes a long sip from his own glass.

SAM  
What happened?

RICK  
(sighs tiredly)  
Hanna, my daughter, she went out hiking with her girlfriend. Of course, I didn't know that till after they were attacked. The police found them out on one of the hiking trails at the Fred Dill Wildlife Sanctuary. Her girlfriend made it... Hanna didn't.

He takes another sip from his glass, swallowing it down quickly.

RICK (CONT'D)  
I keep asking why me? Why my daughter? I keep trying to find someone to be mad at, but I mostly blame myself for letting her go out.

SAM  
(gently)  
You didn't know that would happen. You can't see the future.

RICK  
Yeah, but I keep tellin' myself I should've known.

He shakes his head sadly.

RICK (CONT'D)  
It just doesn't make sense. Nothing violent has ever happened at that wildlife sanctuary. Hell, lots of families go there. So why is it the one time something happens it happens to my little girl?

Tears start forming in his eyes, but then he remembers Sam. He wipes the tears away, looking a tad embarrassed.

RICK (CONT'D)  
Sorry. Don't mean to drag you down like that.

He offers Sam his hand.

RICK (CONT'D)  
My name's Rick.

They shake hands.

SAM  
Sam.

They both drink from their glasses. Sam finishes his, and Landon, figuring he'd want more, refills his glass. Sam gives a small nod of thanks.

RICK  
So tell me, Sam. What's your brother getting on your case about?

Sam is a little uncomfortable from the question, but he realizes that it'd be nice to talk to someone about what he's going through, even if he can't tell them the whole truth.

SAM  
I uh, had this addiction. I've been clean for a few months, but it's like my brother looks at me and still sees the addict, the freak.

RICK  
We all go through rough patches in our lives. Going through one doesn't make you a freak, boy.

Sam huffs out a laugh. His rough patches were worse than normal.

SAM  
I'm not so sure I believe that. I did some bad things a while back, and I've been trying to make up for them. It's not easy, to say the least.

RICK  
Nothing's ever easy, but you just gotta take one day at a time, and move forward.

SAM  
Sounds like some advice you could benefit from.

Rick cracks a smile.

RICK  
I guess you're right.

He raises his glass.

RICK (CONT'D)  
To moving forward.

Sam clinks his glass to his.

SAM  
To moving forward.

They both take a drink.

CUT TO:

**EXT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean is lying on his bed, earbuds in his ears, and nodding his head in time to the music he's listening to. Door opens, and Sam enters. Noticing his brother is back, Dean takes off the head phones.

DEAN  
Where have you been?

SAM  
What are you still doing up?

Beat. They stare at each other, trying to make sense of the question the other one asked them.

DEAN  
I was waiting for you to get back. Wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble.

Sam frowns at that, takes off his jacket, drapes it over a chair, and then goes to sit on his bed, facing Dean.

SAM  
Dude, I can take care of myself.

Dean gives him a look that says he doesn't really believe him.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Whatever. I was at the bar, and guess who I ran into? Rick Sullivan, Hanna Sullivan's father.

Dean straightens, figuring Sam is going to have more information about the case.

DEAN  
Does he have any clue about what happened?

Sam shakes his head.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
(sarcastic)  
Great.

SAM  
But he did tell me this one thing. Apparently the wildlife sanctuary Hanna was at, nothing ever happens there. No deaths, not even animal attacks.

DEAN  
Huh.

SAM  
So I'm thinking-

DEAN  
That we're dealing with a nest that just moved to town.

SAM  
Exactly. Or maybe we're dealing with what was once a lone vampire and now their mate. I mean, Hayden and Hanna were attacked by a man and a woman. Usually vampires out hunting are in groups of three or four, not two.

Dean furrows his eyebrows, deep in thought.

DEAN  
That could be why they left Hayden alive.

SAM  
Huh?

DEAN  
What if they turned her?

Sam leans back, realizing the implications of his brother's words. Beat.

SAM  
We gotta check on that girl.

Sam stands, going to grab his jacket. Dean stands.

DEAN  
Hey, Sam. We can't do anything right now. It's the middle of the night. What are we gonna do, break into her house?

While putting his jacket on...

SAM  
Yeah. For all we know she could've already killed her family.

That sells it for Dean. He quickly reaches for his jacket, taking the keys for the Impala out of his pocket.

DEAN  
You have her address?

SAM  
23 Hopewood Drive.

DEAN  
Come on, let's go.

They hurry out of the motel room, turning the light off and closing the door behind them.

CUT TO:

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Hayden, in sweatpants, a tank top, and a wool cardigan, is sitting on a bed, rocking back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest. There is a cast on her right wrist. The lights are off. Her eyes look haunted. Close-up on her, not showing the rest of the room.

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE HAYDEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

The Impala pulls up outside of a two-story house that looks a little rundown. There aren't other houses around it, just trees. There's not even a street lamp. Sam and Dean hurry out of the car, and go to the back to grab some weapons. Dean unlocks the trunk, opens it. He lifts up the false bottom, revealing a vast array of weapons. He grabs a machete, hands it to Sam, and then grabs one for himself. After closing the trunk they quietly jog onto the lawn.

CUT TO:

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Hayden gets up and goes to the window. She sees two men outside on the lawn.

The sound of pumping blood is heard. Close-up on Hayden's bloodshot eyes.

Back to the men on the lawn. Screen flashes between red coloring and normal coloring.

The men disappear from sight as they continue walking.

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE HAYDEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam and Dean quietly make their way up the porch steps. Dean hands Sam his machete to hold, and takes out his lock picking kit. He begins to work at the lock.

CUT TO:

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Hayden goes back to the bed, hugs her knees to her chest, and starts biting her thumbnail. 

She's in obvious distress, and the beating heart can still be heard.

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE HAYDEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Dean finishing picking the lock, puts the kit away. Sam hands him back his machete. The door creaks slightly as they open it and head inside.

CUT TO:

**INT. HAYDEN'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

The house is dark. No lights are on. They're in a small hallway, Sam behind Dean. They move forward, alert. All is quiet. At the end of the hallway there's a kitchen with a counter along the wall, and the necessary appliances. There are some dirty dishes in the sink. Two rooms branch off from there, the dining room to the right, and the living room straight ahead. Through the doorway to the living room stairs are seen.

DEAN  
(whispers)  
You stay down here. I'll check upstairs.

Sam nods in recognition, and then heads into the dining room. Dean heads upstairs.

Camera follows Sam. There's a dining table that's shaped unevenly, supposed to look a bit like the tree it was made from. There are six chairs around it. A window is on the right. Off to the left is another room. A study. There are two desks, one with a computer on it. Another is strewn with what looks to be schoolwork. A backpack is leaning against the wall. Other than that there's nothing there. No signs of a struggle or a fight.

Sam lowers the machete.

CUT TO:

**INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Camera follows Dean as he walks down a carpeted hallway. He opens a door on the left. Finds nothing, closes it again. Keeps walking.

CUT TO:

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

On Hayden. Footsteps can be heard coming from the hallway. She gets up from the bed, and goes to the far corner of the room. Nervous. Camera stays on her, not showing the entire room.

CUT TO:

**INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Having checked the other rooms, Dean is at the door on the right at the end of the hallway. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

CUT TO:

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

The door to Hayden's room opens, and now the room is fully shown. The room is sparse, the bed has white sheets and a quilt, and the desk is made out of wood with smoothed edges. She's in a mental hospital.

A NURSE, 30, in scrubs, with brown hair in a ponytail, enters the room, and turns on the light. The nurse is carrying a tray with a small plastic cup with pills, and another plastic cup, this one larger, containing water.

When the lights turn on, Hayden shields her eyes with her arm, hisses in pain.

NURSE  
Hayden, it's time for your medicine.

CUT TO:

**INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Dean stands in the doorway, confused. He sees a woman, MRS. WALLACE, lying in the bed situated to the left.

CUT TO:

**INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM - NIGHT**

He walks in quietly, wanting to check if she's alive.

Trying to get around to the side of the bed, he bumps into a bureau that he didn't see, and knocks stuff over.

DEAN  
(quietly)  
Shit.

Mrs. Wallace wakes up, sees Dean, and starts screaming.

CUT TO:

**INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

Scream is heard. Beat. Sam looks to the stairs, rushes up them.

CUT TO:

**INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Sam runs into the bedroom, wielding his machete, ready for a fight.

SAM  
What's going on?

MRS. WALLACE  
Get out of my house or I'm calling the police!

DEAN  
(to Sam)  
We should go.

SAM  
Yep.

They leave the room.

CUT TO:

**INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Hayden is still backed up against the wall. The nurse closes the door behind her, and goes over to place the tray on the desk near Hayden.

NURSE  
Hayden, I thought you'd be asleep.

She looks over and sees Hayden's terrified gaze.

NURSE (CONT'D)  
Is everything all right?

She steps closer and Hayden stiffens.

HAYDEN  
Stay away from me.

NURSE  
It's okay. I can help you. Is something wrong?

Hayden shakes her head and licks her lips, her eyes darting to the nurse's neck.

HAYDEN  
(breathing heavily)  
No. I just need you to leave. Please.

The nurse is still approaching.

NURSE  
Hayden, what is it?

Unable to help herself, Hayden lunges forward and pins the nurse to the floor, who lets out a terrified scream. Hayden licks her lips again, staring intently at her neck. Then, she leans over and bites her.

Two big men in their 30s, ORDERLY 1, and ORDERLY 2, burst into the room and drag Hayden off of the nurse, being careful about Hayden's broken wrist. Hayden struggles in their grip, but can't get free. There's a little bit of blood on her lips. The nurse gets up, holding a hand to her neck.

NURSE (CONT'D)  
(incredulous)  
She bit me!

ORDERLY 1  
It'd be best if you leave. We'll take it from here.

Thirsty for the nurse's blood, Hayden continues to struggle, licking the blood from her lips as she does so. Horrified, the nurse does as he said.

The orderlies get Hayden over to the bed and restrain her with leather straps, one around her wrist, one around her cast, one around each ankle, and one that goes over her forearms and abdomen. She continues to struggle.

ORDERLY 2  
Hayden, we don't want to have to sedate you.

All she can do is scream at them in anger.

Orderly 2 sighs, and then takes out a syringe already filled with a sedative from a pouch on his belt. Orderly 1 nods at him.

ORDERLY 1  
Do it.

Hayden lets out a pained cry as he quickly jabs her arm with it. Her struggles weaken until she falls unconscious.

CUT TO:

**INT. IMPALA - NIGHT**

Dean is driving, and Sam is in the passenger's seat.

SAM  
What the hell happened back there?

DEAN  
You tell me. You said that was Hayden's address.

SAM  
It was! It is!

DEAN  
Then where the hell was Hayden?

Sam shrugs.

SAM  
I don't know.

They both take deep breaths, trying to calm down and figure this out.

DEAN  
Okay, first thing in the morning we're talking to her mother. I'm guessing that's who I woke up.

Something occurs to Sam.

SAM  
How'd you wake her up anyway?

DEAN  
(sheepish)  
I knocked over some stuff.

SAM  
You knocked over some stuff?

DEAN  
It was an accident.

SAM  
Did she get a good look at you?

DEAN  
No. It was dark.

SAM  
Either way, I think maybe I should question her alone tomorrow.

DEAN  
No. Even if she didn't get a good look at me she probably saw how freakishly tall you are. You showing up at her house tomorrow will be a dead giveaway that something's up.

SAM  
Fine. You go talk to her, and I'll check out that wildlife sanctuary, see if I can find out anything.

They continue on in silence for a few seconds.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Go easy on her.

DEAN  
(confused)  
What do you mean?

SAM  
You suck at talking to people.

Dean looks to Sam, clearly offended. He raises his eyebrows, his mouth open. Beat. Sam just tilts his head apologetically. Dean looks back to the road.

DEAN  
I do not.

CUT TO:

**EXT. WILDLIFE SANCTUARY - DAY**

Morning. It's cloudy and drizzly, and puddles from an early morning rain cover the muddy ground.

Sam is climbing out of the Impala, dressed in his casual clothing. Through the car window it can be seen that Dean is wearing a cheap suit. The window is rolled down.

DEAN  
Call me if you find anything.

SAM  
Yeah, I will.

Dean drives off and Sam is left alone. There's an open building off to Sam's left, and a sign hanging from the roof says "Fred Dill Wildlife Sanctuary".

It's too early for anyone to be there, but Sam goes in and picks up a map of the trails. Beat as he studies them for a bit. He folds up the map, places it in his jacket pocket and heads off into the woods.

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE HAYDEN'S HOUSE - DAY**

It's still drizzling. Dean climbs out of the Impala which is parked in the same place as it was last night. He straightens his tie, and then heads up to the front door, knocks. Beat.

The door opens, revealing Mrs. Wallace, 44, red curly hair down to her shoulders, wearing jeans and a sweater. She's hugging her arms to her chest against the cold outside.

DEAN  
Mrs. Wallace?

Beat as she peers at him curiously.

MRS. WALLACE  
Yes?

Dean takes out an FBI badge from his jacket, shows it to her.

DEAN  
I'm Agent Collins.

He puts his badge away.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
I'm here to ask you and your daughter a couple questions about the attack from three days ago.

MRS. WALLACE  
Why would the FBI want to know about that?

DEAN  
I'm sorry, ma'am. That's classified information.

MRS. WALLACE  
My daughter isn't here at the moment. Perhaps you can come back later.

She starts to close the door, but Dean puts a hand out, stopping her.

DEAN  
When do you think she'll be back?

Mrs. Wallace ducks her head behind the door, attempting to close it again.

MRS. WALLACE  
I'm sorry. This isn't a good time right now.

Dean grabs the door, and pushes it wider.

DEAN  
I won't ask again. When do you think your daughter will be back?

Mrs. Wallace gives up, letting go of the door. Beat. She meets Dean's eyes, looks away.

MRS. WALLACE  
I'm not sure. After... After the attack she just wasn't the same. I checked her into the mental health clinic in town.

Camera on Dean's face. A beat. He now understands why Hayden isn't there.

DEAN  
And what mental health clinic would that be?

MRS. WALLACE  
(nervous)  
Please, I don't want you to disturb her. She needs her rest.

DEAN  
Mrs. Wallace, I'm trying to help your daughter, but I can't do that unless I speak with her.

Mrs. Wallace bites her bottom lip nervously. She gives in.

MRS. WALLACE  
She's at the Putnam Psychiatric Hospital.

Dean takes out a notepad and writes the name down.

DEAN  
Thank you for your time. That will be all.

Mrs. Wallace nods her head, and goes back inside, closing the door behind her. As she does that Dean is already making his way across the lawn. He takes out his phone, and dials Sam before putting it to his ear.

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

Sam is walking along the trail. The beginning of the old racing track can be seen. He's getting close to where Hayden and Hanna were attacked. His phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket, sees it's Dean, and answers it.

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
So I found out why Hayden wasn't at her house last night.

SAM  
Yeah?

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
She's in a mental hospital.

Beat. Surprised look. Keeps walking, looking around him as he does so.

SAM  
Did you find out which one?

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE HAYDEN'S HOUSE - DAY**

Dean is getting into the Impala.

DEAN  
Yeah, I'm heading there now.

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

Sam stops.

SAM  
No, dude, hold on, you should take me with you.

CUT TO:

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

Dean is now driving down the road.

DEAN  
No time to waste, Sam. This girl might've gotten turned a few days ago.

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

DEAN (CONT'D)  
(v.o)  
She's probably dying to drink someone dry.

SAM  
Well, just be careful, okay?

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
When am I not?

Sam gives a huff of a laugh as he hangs up.

He puts his phone away again, and keeps walking. He seems alone out there. The rain picks up. It's no longer drizzling, it's turning into a downpour.

Sam shields his eyes and looks up.

SAM  
(sarcastic)  
Great.

He keeps walking, thinking that maybe he can outlast the rain.

CUT TO:

**INT. MENTAL HOSPITAL - DAY**

Hallway, the lights are bright. A few patients are coming and going from their rooms, but a door in the middle of the hall remains closed and locked. An orderly stands guard outside the door. Dean walks down the hall, stops in front of the orderly.

DEAN  
Is this Hayden Wallace's room?

ORDERLY 1  
Sure is. Who are you?

He shows him his badge.

DEAN  
I'm Agent Collins, FBI. I'm here to talk to Hayden about what happened to her a couple days ago.

ORDERLY 1  
I'm sorry, but you can't go in there right now.

DEAN  
Oh, and why's that?

ORDERLY 1  
She attacked a nurse last night.

Beat. Dean is worried.

DEAN  
Is the nurse okay?

The orderly is about to say something, but he sees a therapist in the hall, on her way to visit a patient. The orderly leans in.

ORDERLY 1  
(quietly)  
I've dealt with a lot of crazies in my life, agent, but that girl, I don't know what got into her. She bit the nurse's neck. Who does that?

Beat. On Dean.

DEAN  
I still need to speak to her.

The orderly turns and looks in through the glass window on the door. Hayden can be seen on the bed, restrained. Her eyes are closed as if she's asleep. He turns back to Dean.

ORDERLY 1  
Did you get clearance from her psychiatrist?

DEAN  
Of course I did. How else do you think I got this far?

The orderly looks into the room again.

ORDERLY 1  
We do have her restrained. You should be safe.

He opens the door for Dean and steps aside.

DEAN  
Thanks.

Dean steps into the room and Hayden begins struggling a bit. She opens her eyes, but she winces and squints. The door closes and Dean turns the lights off. Rain can be heard pattering against the window, and Dean looks outside, his expression slightly worried.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
That better?

HAYDEN  
Who are you?

He goes over to the side of her bed, and she tilts her head to see the badge as he takes it out and shows it to her. He puts it away while speaking.

DEAN  
I'm Agent Collins from the FBI. I'm here to talk to you about your attack.

Hayden shakes her head fiercely.

HAYDEN  
No, I don't want to talk about it. Why can't you just get the information from my therapist or something?

Dean grabs the chair at her desk with one hand and puts it beside the bed. He sits.

DEAN  
Because, Hayden, I want to hear it from you. I need to ask you some things that the therapist might not have.

Hayden looks away, tears in her eyes. Beat.

HAYDEN  
(quietly)  
Will this help you catch Hanna's killer?

DEAN  
It will.

A few tears trail down her face, and she looks back at Dean. She focuses on his neck for a second, licks her lips, but then she has the strength to bring her gaze back to his face.

HAYDEN  
What do you want to know?

DEAN  
So you told people that your attackers were vampires. Why would you say that?

HAYDEN  
Why should I tell you? No one believed me, obviously, or else I wouldn't be here.

DEAN  
The way see it it can't get any worse.

Beat. Hayden says nothing.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Hayden, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you.

She looks over at Dean. Beat. Should she believe him? She looks to his neck again, swallows roughly.

HAYDEN  
I'm so thirsty. My throat is burning.

DEAN  
Do you want me to get you some water?

Hayden shakes her head.

HAYDEN  
I don't want water. I... I want...

DEAN  
Blood?

Beat. Hayden processes what Dean asked her.

HAYDEN  
How do you know?

DEAN  
I know more than the average Fed. So why don't you tell me what happened, and maybe I can help you feel better.

HAYDEN  
Promise?

Dean nods his head.

She turns to stare straight ahead, a faraway look in her eyes, reminiscing. Realizing she is going to talk, Dean takes out a notepad and pen from his jacket.

HAYDEN (CONT'D)  
I just wanted to take Hanna out on a date. It was a surprise. Her dad didn't let her get out much, not in the woods anyway, so I didn't tell him where I was taking her. We were out there for maybe an hour when...

She gets choked up, tears now going down her face.

HAYDEN (CONT'D)  
When they attacked us.

While she talks Dean is scribbling down some notes. He looks up.

DEAN  
Hayden, can you tell me what your attackers looked like?

HAYDEN  
A man and a woman, maybe in their 20s, dark hair. The woman was Asian, Chinese, I think, And it was weird, they weren't dressed for hiking, but there they were, out in the middle of the woods. I think they were dating.

DEAN  
What makes you say that?

HAYDEN  
They were calling each other "babe".  
(frustrated)  
Why is this important?

DEAN  
Uh, no reason. Just go on.

HAYDEN  
Th-they killed Hanna. Right in front of me.  
(crying)  
I couldn't do anything! The man, h-he held me back, made me watch.  
(voice quiet with horror)  
They drank her blood. A-a-and I saw fangs. They had fangs.

Hayden looks to Dean, now worried that he's going to think she's crazy.

HAYDEN (CONT'D)  
I swear, I'm telling the truth. The doctors tell me it's shock, but I know what I saw.

DEAN  
(gently)  
It's okay. I believe you.

HAYDEN  
You do?

Dean nods.

HAYDEN (CONT'D)  
And then...  
(swallows roughly)  
And then the man, h-he bled in my mouth. Why would he do that?

Dean closes his notepad, putting it and the pen back in his jacket. He leans in to Hayden, his voice quiet.

DEAN  
I have to be honest with you here, and you're not gonna like what I have to say, but what he did to you, that's permanent.

HAYDEN  
Permanent? What are you even talking about?

DEAN  
You told me you're thirsty for blood. What does that sound like to you, Hayden?

Beat. She turns away from him, tears slowly trailing down her face.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
And I bet you can hear my heart beating right now, clear as day. I bet you can hear the heartbeats of everyone in this building. And the light, it hurts your eyes, it's too bright.

Beat.

HAYDEN  
Are you going to kill me?

Dean inhales deeply.

DEAN  
Maybe I don't have to. It won't be easy, or pleasant, but there's a way that you can survive without hurting people.

Hayden looks to Dean again. Through all the sadness there's determination in her eyes.

HAYDEN  
I'll do anything.

DEAN  
You're gonna have to survive off of cattle blood. I knew one vampire that did it, still does. She says it's the nastiest thing ever, but it keeps her from killing. Now, Hayden, you gotta listen to me - if you end up hurting someone, I'm going to have to come back, okay? And you're not gonna like what I'll have to do to you.

She nods, and then he stands, going over to the door.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
I'll see what I can do about getting you out of here. Being locked up in a place like this is the last thing you need.

HAYDEN  
Thank you.

Dean steps out of the room, nods at the orderly, and begins making his way down the hall. He takes out his phone, dials Sam. Sam picks up.

SAM  
(v.o.)  
Hey, Dean, you find out anything?

DEAN  
Hayden's been turned, Sam. I talked to her, let her know what's going on.

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

The rain has let up. It's wet. Sam is still walking while he's on the phone with Dean. He's now at the same place where Hayden and Hanna were attacked.

SAM  
And? You're not going to kill her?

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
I can't. She's just a girl.

Beat. Sam seems incredulous.

SAM  
Huh.

CUT TO:

**INT. MENTAL HOSPITAL - DAY**

Dean is leaving the mental hospital, passing by the front desk.

DEAN  
If last year has taught me anything it's that things aren't all black and white out here, so until she does something to get killed for, I'm not touching her.

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

On Sam. A twig snaps, and he turns around, peering into the trees.

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
How are things on your end?

SAM  
(quietly)  
Dean, hold on. I think I heard something.

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
It's probably just an animal.

CUT TO:

**INT. MENTAL HOSPITAL - DAY**

SAM  
(v.o.)  
Shut up!

Dean seems taken aback by his brother talking to him in such a way. Then, a scream comes from the phone. There's a thump.

DEAN  
Sam? Sam!

Another scream, some static, then nothing.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Sam!

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE MENTAL HOSPITAL - DAY**

On the doors. Dean rushes out of them. His phone is now in his pocket. He accidently bumps into a WOMAN on his way to the parking lot.

WOMAN  
Hey, watch it!

Dean doesn't stop to apologize. He gets to the Impala, unlocks the doors quickly, gets in, starts the engine, and then backs out of the parking lot.

CUT TO:

**EXT. HIKING TRAIL - DAY**

Close-up of Sam's phone on the ground, the screen now cracked. Grunts can be heard, and two men, Sam and Landon, are on the ground in the background. Pan out, showing the fight.

Sam recognizes him.

SAM  
You're the bartender from last night!

Landon just lets out a wordless growl, his fangs showing. He aims a punch at Sam's face.

Sam dodges, rolls Landon over, punching him in the face. Landon grabs hold of Sam's wrist, and then headbutts him forcefully.

On Sam as he goes flying backwards. He lands on his back in the mud, the air knocked out of him.

Landon, fangs bared, approaches Sam. Sam starts kicking himself backwards to get away from him. He scrambles around behind him, looking for some sort of weapon.

Close-up on a large rock, the edges sharp. Sam's fingers wrap around it.

Zoom out. Sam is clutching the rock. Landon lunges at him. Sam rolls out of the way, whacks out with the rock, hitting Landon in the head.

A bit of blood flies through the air from the force of the blow. The rock is now stained red. Landon cries out in pain.

He tries to get to his feet, but Sam hits him with the rock again. And again. And again. The first few hits to Landon's face are shown. His skin is getting bloodier and bloodier with each hit.

On Sam. He's now straddling Landon, both hands around the rock, whacking it into his head and near his neck over and over again.

The cries of pain from Landon lesson, blood flies through the air, getting on Sam's clothes and his face.

It's drizzling again.

Sam finishes bashing his skull in, completely mutilating the body, taking the head off at the neck.

He drops the rock, and rolls off of Landon. He lies on the ground, the raindrops washing away some of the blood on his face. Beat as he catches his breath.

CUT TO:

**INT. DINER - DAY**

The diner is decorated in bright colors, mostly red and white. It's the lunch rush and it's pretty crowded. The chatter of people talking can be heard. Sam and Dean are sitting at a table near a back corner.

Sam is now clean, wearing a different outfit. Dean is dressed in his casual clothes.

DEAN  
So he jumped you? Just like that? Did he say why?

SAM  
No, Dean. He was a little busy trying to rip my throat out.

A waitress comes over with their food. Two burgers and fries. Beat. She leaves.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What I don't get is how he was out during the day.

DEAN  
You sure he was a vampire?

Beat. Sam shoots Dean a dry "fuck you" look. Dean holds his hands up in defeat.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Okay, okay. The dude was a vampire.

He begins to dig into his food. Sam does as well. Although, after the gruesome way he had to kill Landon, he's not all that hungry.

On Dean. He's thinking. Frowns.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Wait, Sam, you said you killed him?

SAM  
How else would I be sitting in front of you?

Dean puts his burger down, starting to realize something.

DEAN  
Oh no, this is bad. This is very, very bad.

He takes out his wallet, grabs a twenty dollar bill, drops it on the table. Dean stands, grabs his jacket, and throws it on. Sam looks perplexed.

SAM  
Dean, what's bad? What's going on?

DEAN  
We have to hunt down his mate, or you're dead meat.

SAM  
His mate?

DEAN  
Hayden told me that her attackers seemed to be dating. These vampires, they were mates, Sam.

Realization dawns on Sam's face. He too gets up and puts his jacket on.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
I don't think Miss Twilight is gonna appreciate that you killed her Edward Cullen.

Sam gives him a weird look because of the _Twilight_ references, but he doesn't say anything. They leave the diner.

CUT TO:

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

The motel room is a little cluttered, showing that Sam and Dean have now been in there for a while. There's an empty pizza box on the table, along with an empty bottle of soda. Dean and Sam are on their respective beds. Sam is on his laptop doing research, Dean is sharpening a machete.

SAM  
Maybe they're a different kind of vampire.

DEAN  
Huh?

SAM  
You know, able to go out during the day.

DEAN  
I don't know, the lights in the mental hospital seemed to be doing a number on Hayden's eyes.

SAM  
But it's been raining pretty much all day. No sunlight.

Getting an idea, Sam quickly looks up something on his laptop. On the screen. A weather forecast is shown from three days before. Cloudy. He moves over to sit next to Dean, showing him his laptop, pointing.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Look, the day of the attack, it was cloudy.

DEAN  
So we're dealing with a new breed here or something?

Sam moves back over to his own bed.

SAM  
It's possible. We don't know everything that's out there.

Beat as Dean contemplates this for a bit. He puts the machete down.

DEAN  
You think dead man's blood could still work?

SAM  
It's worth a try.

Goes to the chair in the kitchenette where his jacket is hanging up, throws it on.

DEAN  
Okay, you stay here. I'm gonna go to the morgue, get us some of that stuff. Anyone knocks, don't answer.

Sam rolls his eyes.

SAM  
I'm not five. I know what to do.

Dean scoops up the keys to the Impala from the table, and he's now on his way out.

DEAN  
Just making sure.

He leaves, closing the door behind him. On Sam. He looks a little fed-up, thinking Dean is worrying about nothing. He can take care of himself.

CUT TO:

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Time has passed. Dean is still not back yet. Sam is lying on his bed, reading. He's clearly bored, and looks like he might even fall asleep.

The door bursts open, and May enters. Sam jumps to his feet, and grabs the machete Dean left on his bed.

May snarls at him, fangs bared, as he gets into a fighting stance.

She doesn't give Sam a chance to talk, and just lunges for him. He swings with the machete, intending to chop her head off, but she ducks, gets behind him, and grabs his right wrist, twisting it. Sam cries out, the machete falling from his hand.

He elbows May in the face, and she reels back. Her nose is now broken and bloody. Sam turns, throws a punch, May ducks underneath his arm, and lunges herself at him, pushing him onto the ground.

Before Sam can get his bearings May punches him in the side, and his breath leaves him. While he's trying to recover from that, May gets to her feet. Close-up on Sam's face as she walks towards his head. He looks terrified, thinking he's about to die. May kicks him in the head. Screen goes black as Sam passes out.

CUT TO:

**INT. ABANDONED CABIN - NIGHT**

The room is lit by lanterns that May has put around the room, bathing Sam, who sits in the middle, tied to a chair, in a mixture of dim light and shadows. The room is large, with a fireplace off to Sam's left, and behind that are stairs that lead upwards to a loft. The room is empty except for a few wooden chairs that look to have once belonged to a dining set, including the one that Sam is tied to. His head is hanging down, chin touching his chest. His hands are tied behind his back with a coarse rope, and his feet are tied to the legs of the chair.

On Sam. Blinking, he shakes his head slightly, a groan leaving him. Footsteps are heard. May comes from a side room, and walks in front of him.

MAY  
Finally waking up, Sam?

Sam winces again, lifts up his head.

SAM  
How do you know my name?

May walks around him as she talks. She's too close to Sam for him to be comfortable, she's nearly touching him, in fact.

MAY  
I know a lot about you. The hunters who wiped out my nest just wouldn't quit talking about you while they chopped off the heads of my family one by one. They had us tied up, you know, treated it like a game. They were even drinking.

SAM  
Do you expect me to feel bad for you?

May lets out a screech of anger and backhands him across the face. Sam lets out a grunt, his head flying to the side. He spits some blood out of his mouth, and he looks to her, his lip bleeding. May gets right up in his face.

MAY  
What makes you so special? Why did my nest deserve to die but you get to live?

Beat. Sam isn't sure what she's talking about. Angry, May slaps him again. She turns away from him, running a hand through her hair. She whirls on him.

MAY (CONT'D)  
I know about the demon blood, Sam.

A beat.

MAY (CONT'D)  
That's right. I know all about your addiction. So tell me, why is that when I do what I have to in order to survive I'm called a monster and I'm hunted for it, but when you drink some blood just because you want to get high, you're allowed to live?

She steps closer to him again, standing above him. Sam is looking up at her, blood running down his face from where she hit him.

MAY (CONT'D)  
(whispers)  
You're even worse than me.

SAM  
Maybe, but I never would've killed Hanna.

May tilts her head in confusion. Beat. It comes back to her.

MAY  
Oh, you mean that little blonde bitch. Mm, she was delicious. Too bad I didn't get to drink her girlfriend too. Landon wouldn't let me. She wanted to use her to rebuild our nest.

May walks offscreen.

SAM  
Landon, I'm guessing that's your mate?

MAY (O.S.)  
_Was_ my mate.

She's back onscreen now, holding Sam's machete from earlier. Tears are in her eyes.

MAY (CONT'D)  
I love him, and you took him away from me.

She leans into him, and Sam tries to tilt himself away from her. This only exposes his neck. She inhales his scent. Sam winces as she licks his neck.

MAY (CONT'D)  
As good as you smell, I don't plan on having your blood.  
(dark)  
You deserve much worse.

She raises the machete and then slices down into his arm. Sam throws his head back, letting out a scream of pain. Blood is now running from the wound, dripping down onto the floor. On the machete, Sam's blood dripping from it.

MAY (CONT'D)  
You think I'm a monster, Sam? Me?

She slashes him again, this time it's his left thigh. Blood spurts. Sam is screaming in pain.

MAY (CONT'D)  
You're worse than me, you pathetic blood whore!

Sam is straining against the ropes tying his hands and feet, trying to escape. His skin is getting scraped raw. Pained tears are making their way down his face. Close-up on his injured wrist. It's swollen and bruised, but slowly, Sam is inching it out of the rope.

SAM  
At least I learned how to control myself! I don't drink demon blood anymore.

MAY  
What, so that makes it all better?

SAM  
I don't go around trying to turn others into freaks, so yeah, I think it does.

She punches him.

MAY  
It's called survival!

With the last word she raises the machete, intent on slicing into him again. Right as the weapon is about to come down on him, Sam gets his left hand free, and he grabs her forearm. The machete falls from her hand and Sam catches the hilt, gritting his teeth at the pain that causes him. Quickly, he throws her aside, switches the machete to his left hand, cuts the ropes around his ankles, and then stands.

May is making her way to her feet as he walks over to her.

SAM  
(emphatic)  
I'm not a monster.

Before May can escape, Sam raises his machete. There's a thump, a spray of blood. He chopped her head off. On Sam. He's breathing heavily, blood on his face.

CUT TO:

**INT. ABANDONED CABIN - NIGHT**

Sam is sitting against the wall, his wounds bandaged with ripped pieces from his shirt, the fabric stained red. He cleaned his face off a bit, but there's still some red on his lips. He has his phone out, and it can be heard ringing.

Dean picks up, sounding panicked.

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
Sam?

SAM  
Yeah, Dean, it's me.

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
Are you okay? Where are you?

Shifts and then groans in pain.

SAM  
I'm bleeding pretty badly, and I don't know where I am. Some abandoned cabin.

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
Don't worry, Sam. I'll be right there. I'm gonna find you.

Beat.

SAM  
Dean, do you think I'm a monster? And before you say no, I want you to think about it. I mean, with all I did last year - Ruby, and the demon blood - does that make me, I don't know, even worse than what we hunt?

DEAN  
(v.o.)  
You're not a monster, Sammy. Far from it. Look, just sit tight. I'll be there as soon as I can.

SAM  
Alright. Hurry.

Sam hangs up and then he leans his head back against the wall. On Sam. There's pain in his eyes, but more than the pain of his injuries. It's clear on his face what he thinks of himself - he is a monster, whether Dean says he is or not.

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE MENTAL HOSPITAL - DAY**

THREE DAYS LATER

Sunny, nearly cloudless sky. A few people are walking in and out of the pristine-looking building, but they veer away from Sam, Dean, and Hayden, giving them privacy.

Sam is sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, the door open so that he can talk to Dean, and Hayden. His pants on his left thigh are bulged slightly, suggesting that there are bandages there. There's a bandage on his left arm, and one on his right wrist. His face is still a little bruised.

Hayden, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with the hood up, no longer has a cast on her wrist.

SAM  
You gonna be okay?

Hayden shrugs.

HAYDEN  
My girlfriend's dead, I'm a freak, and I can't ever go back to my old life. You tell me.

Dean, in his casual clothes, is standing near her. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

DEAN  
You seem like a tough girl. I think you'll live.

Hayden smiles at him.

HAYDEN  
Thanks.

Sam lowers his head.

HAYDEN (CONT'D)  
And Sam, thank you for everything you've done. I don't know what I'd do if I thought Hanna's killers were still out there. You did a good thing.

Sam lifts up his head, smiles at her.

Dean pats her on the shoulder.

DEAN  
All right, Hayden, take care. And remember, stick to the diet.

HAYDEN  
I will.

She waves goodbye, and then she heads off down the street.

SAM  
You think she'll be okay?

DEAN  
I don't know.

He walks around to the other side of the car, and Sam starts climbing back in, groaning in pain a little. Dean starts the engine. Beat. Something just occurred to him.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
You know, I never did get to kill anything.

Sam laughs.

SAM  
Don't worry, there are plenty of other things out there for you to kill.

Dean starts driving off. On Sam. The smile fades from his face, and he's idly studying his reflection in the car window. He's thinking - maybe he's one of the things out there for Dean to kill.

FADE TO BLACK.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that the dry "fuck you" face is actually Sam's bitch face. I found out that that's how it's written in the scripts for the episodes.


End file.
